superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire and Water: Chapter Two
'Chapter Two: Aqua POV' I knocked my opponant down onto the floor then jumped up on my right foot and lashed out, hitting my last opponant to the floor. The gong sounded and i bowed to my opponants and helped them up "Nice one Jason" said one of them "The names Aqua" i said, annoyed, ever since that night i changed my identity to Aqua. I changed into my clothes, a white shirt, dark jacket and jeans. I turned around and grabbed my bag and walked down the street towards the pier, today was the day my search began, my journey to find my father. Suddenly i saw a flicker of light behind me and then a piercing scream coming from an alleyway. I ran towards the light and hid behind the corner as i watched a guy around my eyes with sandy blonde hair beat up a guy, his fist engulfed in fire. I held my breath...he was just like me.... I stepped out into the open just as the guy had finished and he looked at me "Oh, another one of you mafia guys, well heres the message i gave your last batch of men, my moms ill! She will not pay you scumbags back! I will be happy to kill you off bit by bit but if you continue to persue us i will burn you from existance!" He then pointed his finger at me and a flame the shape of a dart zoomed towards me, i dropped my back and put up my hand, it suddenly became translusant and i could feel it shaking like jelly as the dart extingushed into steam upon contact and my hand turned back to normal. The guy stared at me "Y-Your like me?" I nodded "You shouldn't jump to conclusions, you could have killed me if i was normal" He laughed "Sorry mate" We walked down the street, i found out that the guys name was Nathan but he called himself Flame and i told him my name. "Aqua? isn't that a girls name?" I growled at him "Do you want me to turn you into a ball of steam!" he laughed again. Suddenly i felt a hard force hit me in the back and i watched as a bullet shell came out of my chest "AQUA!" Shouted Flame, turning to the new opponant. I turned around to see that about seven men, all in dark clothing with revolvers and long knifes on their belts "Oh its you pricks again!" growled Flame, setting his palms alight with orange flames, I riped the dirt of my shirt "It'll take more then that to kill me" i turned towards the Mafia and turned my arms into clear, ice water. They stared at us, their guns pointing directly at our chests "Got another freak with you huh Flame boy" said a voice from behind the group of Mafia men and a man with a long, grey beard and less hair on his head and wearing a red suit with a walking stick. Flame growled "Antoine!" "Who?" i asked "The leader of these guys, he's after my mum because she borrowed money from him for the rent on our house, which he illegally took!" Antoine laughed at us and went back behind the group of Mafia. They opened fire on us, i stepped in front of Flame, my body storing all the bullets and they floated out of me "Handy your water powers isn't it! You make a great human shield!" Said Flame, shooting one of the mafia men with flames from his index finger while round-house kicking a mafia man. I smirked as i drowned a man with my hand while holding one in a headlock. Suddenly a reinforcement of men came out of the alley with Machine guns "Um...maybe we should run" "Agreed!"Write the text of your article here! Category:Fire and Water Category:Luke 12346 Category:March 2012 Category:Chapter